User talk:PyroGothNerd
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Peter Pan (character) page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 00:46, May 12, 2015 (UTC) When to capitalize stuff Hey there PGN! Just want you to know, I really, really appreciate and respect all your edits on this wiki so far; but usually, the way to do "()", you don't capitalize the first letter when it's not a trademarked word; for instance, see the Disambiguation articles section on Peter Pan Wiki:Templates; the examples are The Prince (frog) and The Prince (human), rather than The Prince (Frog) and The Prince (Human). I did not make up this rule; this is also why it's usually "such and such (film)" and not "such and such (Film)"; The only reason Once Upon a Time and Disney gets capitals, is because they are trademarked names. I will be contacting a staff to hopefully revert the edit, but I just want you to know about my reasoning instead of completely not informing you and going behind your back.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:52, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :Hi there! Glad you find the clarification okay; I was hella worried cuz I really suck at explanations and sometimes it can come across as bossy or being rude and the last thing I want is to offend the only real contributor on the wiki! As for the Hook Disney counterpart, do you mind if I go rename it Captain Hook (Disney)? This is kind of our fail attempt cuz originally User:Katherine Rebekah and I kinda talked about it and decided our work load; I don't even watch OUaT when the Pan arc was going on but I just created those stub pages, and KR was going to take care of the Disney versions, unfortunately something came up this week so she hasn't been able to work on them yet... Hence causing the confusion.... The only reason Peter Pan's Disney counterpart is titled Peter Pan (Disney character) is to differentiate from Peter Pan (Disney film), as the latter is more straightforward than Peter Pan (1953 Film) (cuz I don't think most people memorized the year of the film... and not gonna lie, the capital F did bug me a bit hahaha)... so ideally all the other characters' Disney versions would simply have (Disney) because there's nothing to get confused about, with the exception of Tinker Bell (Disney character) as there should eventually also, ideally, have a Tinker Bell (Disney film) page... Anyways, if you can come up with a better solution feel free to share! =D --Sammm✦✧(talk) 01:09, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Other adaptations Hey there! Cool that you know about this! (cuz I certainly didn't xDDDD) I'm sure there's also a lot of adaptations; for instance, I came across http://gftneverland.wikia.com/wiki/Pan and Jake and the Never Land Pirates; I've never read or watched the comics or the show, but the latter's description is: Jake and the Never Land Pirates is an Annie Award-winning musical interactive animated Disney Junior show based on the successful Disney franchise, Peter Pan that was in turn based on the famous book and play by British author J.M. Barrie. The show revolves around a group of three children; Jake, Izzy and Cubby who are pirates in Never Land looking for treasure. Their main obstacles are Captain Hook, Smee, and Tick-Tock the Crocodile from Disney's Peter Pan franchise. Captain Hook usually sees Jake and his crew doing something fun and steals it from them, and Jake and his crew have to get it back. After they succeed, Jake and his crew count their gold doubloons (which they receive after solving puzzles, or "pirate problems") and put them in their treasure chest known as the "Team Treasure Chest". The first season of the series followed more "playful" conflicts such as, Jake and the crew getting their basketball back from Captain Hook, or Jake and the crew taking back their stolen skateboard. The second season gave a larger scale to the adventure in the show, now having the characters find a lost city of gold, and an ancient pirate pyramid. So it looks like it is in fact somewhat related? Anyways, originally I only came here because... Well, Tinker Bell actually makes physical appearances in the first book of the wiki I'm head of xDDDD I thought before I eventually get to that, might as well help organizing more iconic appearances (and honestly I don't know a whole bunch lmao), so feel free to add the adaptations you know about! GJ!!--Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:10, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :Oh! Okay cool! So you're saying the "Captain Hook, Smee, and Tick-Tock the Crocodile" mentioned above is actually the same characters from the films? Because the art style is so different, that was what threw me off xDD. I probably will have to re-watch the two Disney movie because I don't really remember them... and for some reason I thought he was dead hahaha so I thought JatNLP at most was some alternate reality where he didn't die lmao. Thanks for clarifying that!--Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:26, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh wow so even Peter Pan made appearances! Cool! BTW, the way you handled the disambig pages inspired me! I think when/if(lol) I have time, I might go make collapsable navigation templates (navibox?) for characters and their adaptation counterparts so that those templates can be placed at the bottom of each character's article pages and remove the so the content table of the pages won't get too long... (like Peter Pan (character)'s right now) Sounds good? I think when/if I do it, I'll do a test one for Peter only, to test it out how it looks like! When all is done, the "Character" section on the main page can switch to those instead of linking to disambig pages ← fear not, not gonna happen any time soon cuz it will take some time actually doing it lol. But yeah, because according to wikia, a good main page contains 100+ pages, so I think having a way to have all those version can be a big plus! =D --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:05, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Awww sweet, cuz Marvel and DC wikis were exactly what I was aiming for when I decided to create those separate pages xDDD Glad that's also what you thought about!!! And yes, the passage I quoted above is actually from the JatNLP wiki! I've added it onto the main page :3 Although right now this wiki isn't "officially" affiliated to any of them (cuz no one went to talk to those wikis ahaha) but I feel like it's convenient to have the links there =D --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:45, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::Uh... I guess I don't fully understand the definition of "parody" then lol I thought it was just like "fanon" or "fan fiction" or something that's just not canon but base on it... This is my fault cuz I don't know there's any actual parodies to document about so I thought they were going for, what they were going for lol. If it doesn't sit well with you (after your explanation now I'm also in concern), feel free to remove it! Cuz in the end of the day.... I do fully admit I do not know much about Peter Pan or things relating to it; I liked the concepts of some adaptations I've seen, but that's about it. For actual contents and relations, I think you are the best here to make the decisions =] (I'm more for technically part... and I'm not even great at that lol just helping to organize stuff that's all!)--Sammm✦✧(talk) 16:45, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::Uh... I'm confused as to what I'm supposed to be seeing... Are you saying this Ticci-Toby character is a parody of Peter Pan or something? o___O (seriously confused right now), what's the relation of this page with "Peter and Wendy"???--Sammm✦✧(talk) 17:02, June 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Oh I have read the novel (not sure if the edition was toned down but it has illustrations), I just don't remember it much and don't have time to reread it again xDD but thanks for sharing the link! :3 --Sammm✦✧(talk) 18:26, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Want your opinion on this! Hey there PGN! =D I want your opinion on this idea; so the Shrek franchise is something that utilizes a lot of fairytales right? I know that some of the Peter Pan character made appearances, but I don't think any of them were major enough of having their own separate pages like what we are doing right now; I mean, yes, some of the pages are really empty, but at least they have materials to fill in later; but for the Shrek versions, I feel like there's literally nothing to write about unless DreamWorks actually makes the rumored fifth film; I was thinking maybe a "List" page will do for now? But it then comes a problem cuz I don't really know what's a better name... *"List of Peter Pan characters in Shrek (franchise)" *"List of adaptations of Peter Pan characters in Shrek (franchise)" *"List of counterparts of Peter Pan characters in Shrek (franchise)" *"List of character counterparts in Shrek (franchise)" I've seen on character pages that were labeled "Sherk characters", and I know an obvious choice and a really short and simple one would be "List of Shrek characters", BUT, I think this name is flawed and unsuitable because it sounded just as that, list of Shrek characters! People if not paying enough attention may get it into their heads and start listed every single character that have appeared in the franchise, which is so not the point of that list. I'm looking through information and I think the characters had in fact made appearances are only Captain Hook, Peter Pan and Tinker Bell (I'm confused about the Wendy part, will probably have to re-watch the film lmao) but yeah, that's not a lot but I think the list name should still clearly indicate what the content is about. So which one do you think is best? If you have better ones, please share them with me! xDDD And I will now go take down those other characters that were miraculously tag in that category even though they didn't ever appear!--Sammm✦✧(talk) 18:41, June 8, 2015 (UTC) :So out of the four titles I proposed, which one do you think should be used? I'm also thinking about creating one for OUaT, because I think even though George and Mary did appear (and apparently so had Nana), I'm under the impression that they are fairly insignificant in the larger scale, like even on OUaT's wiki they don't get their own pages but featured on a list page. (so the OUaT list is mainly for info about George/Mary/Nana so that they don't need pages that are close to being empty)--Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:40, June 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Noted! Thank you for the input! Also, because I found this: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Neverland_(film), for the 2011 Syfy's Neverland miniseries version, I decided to change what's inside the () to "Syfy's Neverland". I felt like "2011" isn't as obvious as to which adaptation it is, and "Neverland" could just cause a bit confusion so I figured that was the most straight forward way to do it, since someone had actually created SyFy Neverland (although not the right spelling?), I thought this should be more recognizable. So far there was only one page preexisting to our involvement anyways, I've moved it to Peter Pan (Syfy's Neverland). Just reporting to you why I did it and hope it's okay! =D The reordering of what's on the disambig page was to follow the publication order! Hope that's okay as well! I think if it becomes crowded, perhaps then we can have "animation" and "live-action" OR "films" and "TV series", either way; the original one gets to stay at the top on its own ahaha; just an idea for the future xP. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:05, June 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Also, I find the navigation template on wikipedia quite useful: Wikipedia:Template:Peter Pan, though that could be just be because I myself don't have the slightest clue about those adaptations. May eventually come up with something similar but totally different, in some sense xP I'm also very confused about this page Peter Pan (musical) Cast Lists, I feel really stupid but can you tell just which musical this page is about? When I search on wikipedia with the first few cast members listed on there and couldn't find anything, I kinda just give up cuz I also searched the "supposed" original cast and couldn't find anything about it (epic search fail)... so yeah, want to ask the actual expert here! >x3 --Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:29, June 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oh, I know how to make them, I was just going over with you first, like whether or not you find the information on the wikipedia one will do. I'm still confused about the musical cast list though.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 01:07, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Re:Galleries for the original characters Link NOT working. BTW, I finally found on this wiki (for some reason I thought I was seeing codes on the pages that are using it, instead of seeing the actual template), so yeah, I don't know much about these characters so I can only fill in the basics; help filling them if you happen to know the details! =D --Sammm✦✧(talk) 17:33, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :Link is STILL not working. (did you preview you post before clicking publish? o___O?) Just copy and paste the entire actual link if for some reason wiki codes aren't working, cuz I still don't know what you are trying to show me. :I tweaked the template just now; not sure if that's what you wanted but I tested on Captain Hook; caption can be seen underneath the image.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 18:09, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Deleting stuff from articles Hey there, I've noticed for a few times that you tend to simply delete/remove stuff from pages because they weren't about the original characters but their adaptation counterparts; I fully believe you when your editing summaries depicts that the information you removed are false; however, there is also the part that they are actually correct, just, like I said, not about the original characters but other versions. If you want to keep the page clean, it will be very nice and much appreciated if you remove info and relocate it (the stuff that was removed) to the desired place simultaneously, instead of simply getting rid of stuff. Cuz stuff like Disney's and the 2003 version of Wendy were just gone and not place on other pages after you removed them. I mean, you probably do eventually come up with something better and create those new articles, but before you actually do so, those information was lost to the viewers. Just something to think about before you delete contents next time! :3 --Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:37, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Fun events to think about Hey there PGN! Hope all is going well? =D So since I feel that you are an expert when it's about Peter Pan, just wanted to ask, do you know if there's specific food being mentioned in the canon story, or even ones that are memorable in its adaptation? I know by now it's almost making me a "one-trick pony", but hey, I can't help it! I like food! xDD So far I've contributed in making two "book inspired" menus that are later published by a lovely Wikia staff, and the blog posts housing those menus helped promoting the wikis, if only in a limited amount. I was thinking that since Pan (2015 film) is scheduled to be in theaters in October, if I broach the subject to you right now, then we'll have a good amount of time to eventually come up with something. If what I'm talking about is incredibly vague, here are the menus inspired by books (as of now): http://recipes.wikia.com/wiki/The_Book_Cooks I think we can just make it dedicated to the original story, but because of the upcoming adaptation, use it as a chance to celebrate it! Let me know your thoughts! Also, I don't think there's a page for Peter Pan Live! on this wiki? Is this a subject you are familiar with? (I'm not; that's why I'm asking! haha)--Sammm✦✧(talk) 01:30, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Adoption Hey there! Long time no talk! Unfortunately, my interests towards Peter Pan currently isn't enough for me to want to adopt and take care of this wiki. TBH, there's not really that much activity here (as of now), so even if spam or poor edits happen, they can be simply undone by one click, and I don't need adminship to do that action. If this place is severely populated with vandal issues, then that's another story and we can go to the staff for help, hoping to make the targeted page unlocked for registered users only, but now I don't really think there's a need for that since it's so quite here. I had talk to a Staff about the Book Cooks thing I told you about, hopefully if Pan's a hit, it can attract some new editors who's actually highly enthusiastic about Peter Pan and its adaptations. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:51, September 10, 2015 (UTC)